


Choosing Differently

by anneNV



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneNV/pseuds/anneNV
Summary: Choosing Differently is a wild, passionate story beginning from S8 Ep4. Daenerys has lost everything; most of her armies, allies and influence.In spite of these sacrifices, most of the people's of Westeros don't seem to appreciate her presence very much.So she decides, their scorn for her won't deter her from remaining in Westeros. She decides to rule in some other way.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Choosing Differently

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I wrote anything. I had no inspiration, plus GOT Season 8 didn't help matters. But, I'm over that now. I want to get back to what I enjoy doing.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This work is dedicated to my Tumblr friend @jonerystogether.  
> I hope we can work on that story sometime.

It was near dawn eight days after the feast in Winterfell. Inside her chambers, alongside the small table by the window were several crushed papers and a neat one, she had spent several hours on, after midnight. The words on those papers were something along the lines of stepping down from the race to leadership. 

‘ _Enough is enough. No more_.’ These words repeated itself in her mind as she sorrowfully thought of her past, more specifically her friend and protector, the one who had always shown her the way when things looked unfortunate. She could clearly see his face every night, how it looked hopeful and thoughtful every time they shared words. 

One particular conversation they had days after they left Qarth plied her thoughts, beginning when it became clear that the northerners would never respect or accept her. They grow more brazen every day, by way of their bold looks of disgust, mistrust and indifference; not that it mattered or was unfamiliar, but there was something unplumbed about it. 

  
At this point, it would be self deception if she didn’t admit to fear occupying her thoughts, more than before. Maybe this is where the road of sanity ends. Maybe it had ended a while ago when she had it all, the power. She burnt living armies, a father and son, and threatened to decimate cities. ‘ _Surely, the necessity to reclaim the family’s legacy forced me in to these actions and thoughts. Yes? And in spite of these, it still doesn’t feel like progress.’_

 _‘Progress feels wholesome. Yes?_ ’ she quizzes herself again. 

  
Then, a cold wind came whistling into her room, temporarily interrupting her thoughts. She shivered and closed her eyes in concentration as if to resist the cold. The sound of one of the crushed papers hitting the floor made her open her eyes to glance at the direction of the sound.

Retracting her gaze slowly to what she was staring at, walls; the black onyx underclothing neatly hung over the folding screen, the one she had carefully selected to wear when she last went to Jon’s chambers, caught her attention. Her eyes slightly hardened. 

  
Everyone was celebrating that night. Everyone had someone or something distracting them, except her. When no one at the table seemed to be interested in speaking with her, she decided to remove herself from the hall. Outside wasn’t better, the loneliness got worse. There were couples and groups of persons, everywhere, either in a lively conversation or in some intimate activity.

Upon entering her room she hoped he followed behind. She hoped he would maybe barge his way in spite of her guards, or just do anything really; he did look a little drunk after all. She stayed by the door for several minutes, wishing her fantasy into existence; but no, nothing. 

After some moments, she decided to go to him. She dabbed a little of that perfume he likes so much. It’s been nearly a fortnight now, since the last time. Surely, he must want me as much as I want him. She smiled to herself as she exited her chambers.   
Some moments later, what was supposed to have been a special night was sour. She had even momentarily forgotten the new information he shared with her concerning his parentage until he stopped kissing her. All she wanted was to tell him of their little miracle, the little one within. 

  
She sobbed and hugged her pillow fiercely as she recalled that day. _‘He doesn’t love me after all. His sisters don’t. No one in the north does. How would they love you if they knew about you?_ ” She thought to herself.

 _‘It matters not. I will protect you. I will keep you away from it all_.’ She voiced silently this time. Returning back to her thoughts, she quietly muttered “No more. No more. No more’. Each time after the next face; Drogo, Jorah, Lady Olenna, her bloodriders and her dragons. 

  
It was barely an hour before dawn now. Conscious of an inadequate night’s sleep, Daenerys curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

When she woke it was near noon. Rising from her bed, she started to the door and sent one of her guards for Missandei. When she arrived she helped her get ready for the day. They spoke quietly as they worked. 

‘ _No_.’ Dany suddenly voiced.

 _‘Your Grace_?’ Her eyebrows rose.

‘No chain. Please.’

Looking down at the chain in her hands, the one she always wore across her chest, the three heads. She looked back at her and nodded.

Adjusting her gloves, Dany watched her plait a simple braid through the looking glass. ‘ _Should we explore the markets today?’_

 _‘You want to get something?_ ’

‘ _We’ll see_.’ She replied, thrusting out her chest slightly. 

A moment passed.

_‘Would you still like to call the meeting with the lords?’_

_‘Yes. Towards dusk_.’ 

  
After a beat,

 _‘The message from Meereen arrived this morning_.’ Missandei informed.

‘ _Good. We can use that to thank Lady Sansa for her generous treatment.’_

Missandei nodded then squeezed her shoulders. Moments later she left to fetch her meal. 

  
Outside was busy, everywhere. Men repairing the castle walls, women sweeping and winnowing grain, children doing childlike things, and the regular business of any town. Dany and her friend walked on, trying to be unfazed by the attention they unintentionally drew to themselves. 

Upon reaching the market, traders shouted towards their direction, trying to attract them to their wares. They passed by carts and stalls, chatting. When they looked at each other for a bit as they spoke, someone bumped into Dany. 

Her forehead puckered. ‘ _Watch where you are going!’_

Her guard swiftly grabbed his shirt harshly, ‘ _Tokik_!’ 

  
The man looked at the frowning brown man _‘I... I... I... am so sor…’_

He stopped when his eyes met hers. He was tall and his straight black hair fell over his broad shoulders. His azure eyes held her slightly purple ones. 

‘ _Your Grace_.’ He remembered himself.

 _‘Let gwe ki mae_.’ She commanded her guard.

Without spearing him another glance, she continued walking.

This man stayed in his position to appreciate her departing form. His eyes squinted a little before looking elsewhere and then he left. 

  
After exploring the markets, they went to the spot where her dragons were buried. It took several days for her men and a few volunteers to dig up. Approaching further, alone, around the heap, she exhaled deeply. Then, she squatted. Her eyes were tightly closed as if in prayer. 

  
Several moments then passed, before she was ready to leave. But before she left, she remove the chain she always wore across her chest from a small bag and buried it slightly into the snow covered earth. She gulped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly kissed her fingers to place it on the earth then left.

When she rejoined her friend, she declared, _‘It’s time_.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my username.  
> My previous username was KnottyCricket


End file.
